


Intoxicating

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their house. They do what they please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2014 and is now being crossposted here along with the rest of my work. Frankly if you wanted to join me in pretending it doesn't exist I'd be grateful. It's not my best work and I still can't quite believe that I wrote it--I should have done these wonderful characters more justice.

The closet door closed behind them with a loud almost-bang, causing Ron to stumble agains the opposite wall.

"Shh!" Hermione giggled, clutching onto his shoulders for dear life. "They're going to hear us!"

"Don't care," Ron mumbled around a mouthful of her throat.

"Y-yes, of course, you don't care if your… ah… mum catches us…" Hermione replied, trying and utterly failing to sound sarcastic.

Ron groaned. "Don't mention her!"

Hermione's head hit the wall as she giggled. Ron clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

"Now you're telling  _me_  to 'shh'?"

Ron kissed her, effectively silencing all tirades. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a moan rumbling in her throat as their hips rocked into each other.

"C'moooon…" She muttered, yanking at his robes. "Get, this, off."

"Hold on!" He leaned back, tugging them over his head and casting it aside. It landed in the mop bucket, where it quickly took on water.

"Now you," Ron said, helping Hermione with hers.

The murmur of voices could be heard, and they froze.

"Should we…?" Hermione asked.

"Our house, 'Mione," Ron pointed out.

This was good enough for her. Maybe once upon a time she'd have been too straight-laced, just as once upon a time Ron had been too nervous. But it had been years since then, and they'd both loosened up. There was a certain level of intoxication, of getting lost in each other to the point where they simply didn't care anymore. It was like alcohol, sending a buzz through their systems.

It also, like alcohol, made Hermione very giggly.

"Who invented robes anyway?" Ron grumbled, which sent her into another silent fit of hysterics. "You're not helping!" He muttered.

"But I thought I was…" she murmured, her teeth nipping at his earlobe.

"If anything you're making it worse," he replied.

Hermione giggled again. "Hold on!"

She leaned back against the wall, pulling her robes off. As she did so her wand fell out of them, clattering to the floor. They both froze again, Ron putting a hand over Hermione's mouth to muffle her laughter. They listened intently, waiting for the murmur of voices to drop away, for someone to open the door. When neither happened, they promptly went back to snogging the life out of each other. Ron brought his hands up, palming her breasts and making her groan into his mouth.

There wasn't much talking after that.

It took a lot of maneuvering, as well as several moments where they nearly fell over (the broom fell over), but they managed to make it work. However, problems started to arise right at the most enthusiastic part of the proceedings.

Ron was happily sucking a hickey into Hermione's collarbone, which caused the back of her head to bang against the wall. This was on top of the slight banging already going on thanks to the movement of their hips, but the head banging was evidently loud enough to catch the attention of the people outside, because the low murmur of voices halted.

"Did you hear that?"

Ron stopped moving, which made Hermione moan in frustration.

"Seriously, did you hear that?"

Hermione gave Ron that very scary  _don't you dare stop_  look. Ron goggled at her. Their family was right outside and the woman wanted him to  _keep going_?

"I think you're just hearing things, Harry."

"Ginny and Harry," Ron mouthed.

"I don't care," Hermione mouthed back.

Ron opened his mouth to argue again, but Hermione rolled her hips, kissing him frantically. He  _knew_  they were going to get caught and Harry was going to kill him for having sex with his pseudo-sister and Ginny was going to kill him for ruining a precious moment alone with her boyfriend but really, he was only human.

He started them moving again, rocking up into Hermione, who mewled into his mouth appreciatively. They got a good rhythm going again, the sound of voices having died down again, and became lost in each other. Drowning in the scent, the soft sounds the other made, the feel of pale skin under their hands, becoming drunk in each other. They were definitely making noise against the wall again, but were too far gone to care about anything other than the high they were chasing together.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world had a talent for incredibly bad timing.

"So when are we going to tell them we're engaged?"

Ginny's voice was unnaturally loud and startled the both of them, but it was too late. Ron bit down fiercely on Hermione's shoulder to muffle his groan, her nails scrabbling against his back as quiet whines emerged from the back of her throat. They had a few blissful moments of pleasure, overwhelming the senses until they were drowning in it, before they slowly sank back to earth.

Ron carefully soothed the mark he'd made with the bite as Hermione's hands carded through his hair. Now that they were no longer frantic and needing, what they'd heard had come rushing back.

"Did she say 'engaged'?" Hermione whispered.

Ron growled, his face buried between her breasts. "There better be an explanation for this."

They dressed quickly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Hermione pressed her ear to the crack in the doorway, listening intently. "I can't hear anything," she whispered.

Ron nodded, and they slowly emerged from the closet.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Weasley kitchen table, hands joined, heads close together as they discussed something quietly. They both looked up as they watched their newlywed friends emerge from the closet.

There was a beat of embarrassed silence, and then...

"You're  _engaged_?"

"Have you  _heard_  of a silencing charm?" _  
_

"It's my house, do I _look_  like I care?"

"I  _told_  you I heard something!"

It was mutually agreed upon that none of this would reach Molly Weasley's ears.


End file.
